


Sometimes It's Better To Do What You Want- For Everyone's Sake!

by Katefluff2907



Series: The Heart Breaks In So Many Ways [1]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katefluff2907/pseuds/Katefluff2907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in AU. When Richard returns from London, it is revealed he has a big announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write something for ages but didn't have any ideas, this idea came to me and I hope I've done a good job. All comments are appreciated thanks! :)

Camille was beside herself with joy! Richard had come back to Saint Marie but most importantly to her. Never in her whole life had she been so happy and it could get even better. The past few days had made her reconsider her true feelings for Richard and now she was more sure than ever that she had found 'the one'. She giggled at the thought of Richard's reaction to being called the one. He would say, 'There's no such thing as destiny or fate.' She thought some more, 'or love' in Richard's case. No that couldn't be true! Even with his serious nature and his attempt to conceal his heart, she knew he had one. And, with her being an expert body language reader, she had a sneaky feeling that he liked her too.

Fidel had seen it. Dwayne had seen it. She blushed. Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey had blushed and cried with joy when he walked through that door. Now she was sat over by the bar and they were talking to him about all the usual boring stuff.  
"So you don't regret coming here now sir?" Fidel asked out loud but knew the answer inside.  
"No, not now. Saint Marie is my home now and though I hate it in my head, I love it in my heart." Richard spoke freely, no longer afraid to hide away any emotion.  
"We're all glad you're back Chief, It wasn't the same without you and I hope you won't leave again!" An embarassed look crossed Richard's face as he took in Dwayne's statement. Dwayne wasn't an intellectual man but he could tell when something was wrong, "Oh no Chief you're not..."  
Richard cut him off, "No I'm not going back- permanently. But next week I'm going back for two days..."

Camille over-heard him and rushed over immediately. If he didn't tell her what was going on then she was going to smack him!  
'Wait don't do that! He needs to see the fun side of Camille, the Oh My God I want to spend my life with her side of you. Not the I'm-going-to-be-like-your-mother-until-you-give-me-what-I-want'  
With this in mind, she approached it in a different way. "Why are you going back then? Parents?"  
"No."  
"Bins?"  
Richard smacked his forehead "Oh I forgot to-"  
"Doesn't matter- Left folders behind?"  
"Do I look like the type to forget folders?"  
Camille then had a brain-wave, "Luggage?!"  
Richard grimaced, "Partly."  
Dwayne smiled a cheeky smile, "Is it a lady friend Chief?" he teased. Richard wasn't one for romantic relationships after such a short period of time of knowing the person.  
Smugly smilling Richard said, "Actually..." Camille gasped, "There is."

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

No, no, NO! This could not be happening to her. Earlier this evening she had been happier than she thought any person could be. Now she was crying into a pillow and letting mascara dribble down her face. Sarah. Sarah had been the sole topic of the evening.  
\- A scientist  
\- Loves to read books  
\- Hates the romantic poets  
\- English  
\- Upper class (Camille thought that they had abandoned that in England but apparently there are upper class, the royals and everyone else)  
\- Has cute little habits that Richard absolutely adores  
Richard had a clone. And he liked her. No not liked her- loved her. They had been on 5 dates and he had only been there 6 days. He was bringing her to Saint Marie because unlike the Old Richard, she loved the Caribbean. As a scientist, she would work as the team's forensic analyser mainly reporting back to Richard (how convenient). She felt sick at the prospect of the future until it became too much. She layed back and tried to forget her problems

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Richard picked up the phone,"Hello?"  
"It's me."  
"Oh Dwayne- what is it?"  
"Look I know that we hardly see eye to eye on things..."  
"Hardly! I'd say never"  
Dwayne cleared his throat,"Just hear me out ok? I think it's a bad idea bringing this Sarah here."  
"Why?"  
Clearing his throat again he answered, "You and Camille came so close to becoming something more and I know that she has feelings for you and I know that you definitely have a thing for her. This Sarah may have a lot in common with you but you have so much in common that you're lives will be boring and it'll be as bad as sleeping with your identical twin- which is illegal."  
Having a rather vulgar image in his mind Richard snapped, "What's your point Dwayne?"  
"It's practically illegal that you're not going to give Camille a chance. In your head you love Sarah but in your heart you love Camille. Look I've got to go now. See you later Chief!"

Having put down the phone, Richard stared at it for a while. He was a logical man but he could see Dwayne's point. However, he didn't love Camille, not at this moment.  
'But you could' a voice in his head said. It definitely was heart or head. Looking down at the phone he knew he had to call both of them- but what to say?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The phone rang and Camille jumped out of bed, "Richard!"  
"Yes it's me. Look I need to tell you something."  
Her heart leapt, "What is it then?"  
"I'll be leaving on Wednesday and be coming back with Sarah on Friday. Ok?"  
"Yes that's fine." She abruptly hung up and started crying. He had finally learnt to love someone. But he had not learnt to love her. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Across the island in a beach hut a man was crying. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't truly made up his mind. 

But everyone else thought he had.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Miss Sarah Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely comments on the last chapter :) Much appreciated as all comments are

She was tall, with brown eyes that added a certain warmth to her. Her hair appeared to be aurburn and cascaded down her back like waves. Everyone Camille had talked to before she had met her had called her a pure beauty and when she saw her, she couldn't disagree. It only made her hate her more than she already did. The way Richard kissed her cheek made her see, for the first time, that he was truly happy with her. Camille prayed that her personality was horrible so she would be fired and have to leave Saint Marie.  
'But that would make him leave' a voice in her head whispered. It was no use, she would have to find some fault with Sarah.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sarah gulped. Richard had told her all about his team and she was certainly intimidated by them. Yes they were friendly, well Dwayne and Fidel were, but every smile seemed a little bit forced, every laugh a little bit over done. She looked over at Sergeant Bordery, a cultural beauty and Richard's favourite. Hoping to make a friend, she wandered over and tried to start a conversation.   
"I'm sorry if I've pushed in after such short notice," Sarah cleared her throat, "I hope it isn't annoying?"  
Camille's answer was abrupt and a little bit cold, "No."  
A little bit frustrated, Sarah tried a different route, "It really is beautiful here! I've heard about it from friends and I've seen pictures but they really don't do it justice."  
Camille released a sigh, "Yes that is a problem but at least it stops it becoming over-crowded." She looked away again.  
Sarah felt confused, Camille had dodged every attempt she had made to talk to her, "Richard talks about you very highly."  
"Yes well we make a good team." She turned away, trying to hold back her tears.  
"No, well yes he does say that you're incredibly bright and that he wouldn't solve anywhere near as crimes if you weren't there, but he talks about your wit and how kind hearted you are. In fact he made me rather scared at the thought of meeting with you," She laughed, "I hope we can be friends."  
Camille looked at her sharply, "Well I don't want you to feel sad but we work together for a very long time. It would annoy you if we were to see each other outside of work." With that she walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The others were still at Catherine's bar but Camille had left after her rather awkward talk with Sarah, she came back to the station to work on the murder of a young woman called Abigail Kennard. Fidel caught her going through papers of evidence.  
Camille looked up at him, "Abigail was having an affair with a Mr Oliver Limpson, it ended..."  
"You didn't have to be so rude to her you know."  
"I don't have to be friends with her."  
"No, I didn't say that but... ok here's the thing." Fidel gulped. "She's nice. As much as you'd like to have a good excuse to hate her, she's not horrible. In fact she's nicer than Richard has ever been and it's clear that he likes her. Can't you try and get over him?"  
Camille felt tears coming to her eyes, "Don't pretend that you weren't hoping that we would get together. Everyone wanted it and," she paused for breath, "we were so close, if only..." She burst into tears and Fidel wrapped her in a hug.  
"Oh Camille... You've done nothing wrong. But he's with Sarah now and you're going to have to work with her. Remember when you first came here, you were nervous like she is. Don't be horrible Camille, you're better than that and you'll find happiness. Richard has settled for second best but that's his choice and you'll need to respect that. Ok?"  
She knew Fidel was right, "Ok."  
"Let's go back then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Camille gave Sarah an apology as soon as she got back, "I was tired and a little bit drunk you know the feeling, of course we can be friends. And, to her annoyance, Sarah accepted it like an angel. She engaged in friendly conversation with everyone all evening until she recognised a familiar face.  
"Excuse me," She said to Dwayne and Catherine and she wandered over to where he was.  
"Sergeant Bordey?"  
"Mr Limpson? What are you doing here?"   
"Oh just hanging around trying to find a good pub," Oliver answered, "What's the occasion?"  
"Celebrating a new recruit."  
"Oh who?"  
"A Miss Sarah Diamond."  
Oliver's eyes widened and he stuttered, "Oh I really must get back home now, let me know if you have any more questions I'll answer them but I can't see what more you'd want to know?" He ran off.  
Camille stared at him suspiciously and muttered, "Oh plenty Mr Limpson, plenty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Limpson is being investigated by the team but what consequences will this have?

She was scared. Camille could tell that from her face. Oliver looked at her with a hidden fury burning behind his eyes, though why, Camille couldn't say.   
Richard didn't notice. He just looked at Sarah, encouraging her to ask Oliver some questions. While she started to gather some notes and decide on what to ask him, Camille whispered to Dwayne, "She knows something."  
Dwayne's eyebrows folded together, "Huh?"  
"Sarah, she knows him- Oliver."  
Dwayne shook his head quickly, "No, she's a professional. She's not dodgy."  
"I'm not saying that it's anything dodgy but she knows something." Camille hadn't realised how close Richard had been to them.  
Clearing his throat, Richard asked, "Who's this?"  
Dwayne answered, trying to save Camille from embarassment, "Camille thinks Sarah knows Mr Limpson."  
"What? Of course not, she only arrived yesterday. Camille you have got to stop treating everyone like a suspect! Sarah is one of us now, accept that." His words were perfectly normal for Richard and even though he said them softly, they still cut through Camille like a dagger.

"We're ready!" Sarah shouted across to them and that broke the conversation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oliver was still looking at her with that weary look in his eyes. "I want to say before you ask any questions that Abigail was a great person. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt her. She was always upbeat, smiling and happy."  
Sarah started, "What was your relationship with her?"  
Oliver stated flatly, "Friends."  
Camille couldn't believe it, she's heard it all before. She hoped Sarah would realise that too.  
Sarah did, "Just friends?"  
"Yep."  
"Then how come you have been meeting up with her every Saturday?" Camille intervened, she wasn't bothered about the lead up, only the answer.  
"Ok then really good friends."  
Sarah talked before Camille this time, "Mind if we take your phone?"   
"No. It's private property. It's embarassing."  
That wouldn't stop her, "Are you hiding anything? We're used to dealing with embarassing things, it won't become public or we'll have to use a warrant."  
Richard backed her up, "It would also go in your favour if you'd hand it over willingly."  
Reluctantly, Oliver handed his phone to Sarah and walked out. But not without giving Sarah one last glare.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'll look at this tonight at the house. I've got equipment there to help uncover passwords." Sarah announced.  
Camille groaned loudly and everyone else looked at her, confused. Trying to explain herself, "We have all of the equipment here that you could need."  
"But I think I could get more done at home..."  
"The rest of us manage here."  
Sarah sighed, "Camille, I think I'd be better at my job at home- you want me to help right?"  
Camille was defeated, Richard came up to her, "I think you should get home Camille." 

She ran out in tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning she looked around, Richard was stood in the office, head in hands.   
Camille coughed, "Good night?"  
He looked up, "Awful, I didn't know lizards to be so loud."  
She chuckled, "So you came here to work?"  
"And made no progress."  
"You should have come to mine." He looked at her in shock, "I have a sofa bed."  
Richard sighed, "Oh Camille... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah... It's not your fault. She's nice."   
He laughed, "She is nice. But I'm confused. It turns out that nice sometimes isn't everything that's important."  
Camille was unaware of how close they were. She looked at him and leaned in, as did he...

But then they heard Fidel and Dwayne walking up the steps, she pulled back before anything could happen and rushed to her chair.   
"Morning," Fidel and Dwayne said in unison. Fidel sat down, "Has anyone seen Sarah?"  
Richard answered, "No. But she won't be long."  
"We should go and look at the hairdressers again," Camille said. "Abigail Kennard worked there, we could find out something from her colleagues."  
"Good idea Camille. We should all go down there. Fidel, you can come with us and Dwayne you can try and find Sarah and tell her that we'll be down at Abigail's workplace." They all went off in their different directions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So you're saying that she and Mr Kennard hated each other?" Camille asked the receptionist.  
"Yeah, hated each other. They married when they were too young and they paid the price for it. James had an affair with a teacher for five years so she was already angry."  
"What did she do?"  
"She only went and slept with his boss."  
"Oliver Limpson?"  
"That's the one. At first it was just for fun but then he became threatening. Telling her that he would hurt her if she didn't pay any money towards his mortgage. She became scared, she started coming to work with bruises on her face. She would cry all day."  
Camille sighed, "Did Mr Kennard know this?"  
"He knew something was wrong. Mr Limpson was also coming to work with scratches on his face. James didn't treat her right and she didn't like him but he didn't scare her. Oliver terrified her."  
Richard thanked her for helping and walked away with Camille and Fidel. "So Mr Limpson has a violent nature."  
Fidel added, "And she was beaten to death."  
Camille was firm, "It all adds up. He did it."  
Richard was also convinced, "Yes it would seem-" Fidel's phone started ringing, "Fidel answer it."  
Fidel picked up, "Yes hi. What? R-right umm ok. I'll let them know. They're here."  
Richard looked at him, "Well?"  
Fidel stammered, "That was Dwayne, he's just been over to Sarah's place."  
"Yes and...?

"He's found a body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad that Fidel isn't returning! Thank you for all of the nice comments :) Part two is coming soon and will focus more on Richard's feelings.


End file.
